The Forgotten Emporer
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: Whilst on vacation in Paris, the gang find themselves solving another mystery. And Daphne discovers the secret of her sister's past. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Emperor

Chapter 1

Paris, France

"This is so nice, thanks for inviting me, sis." Sara said; she and Daphne were sat on the beautiful French balcony of a hotel in the centre of Paris.

"I'm glad you came, Sara." Daphne smiled.

The gang had decided to take a vacation to Paris; the gang agreed that it was a good idea to let Sara come along with them, seeing as she and Daphne still had some bonding to do (and because Shaggy liked her so much).

It was the middle of the afternoon, they'd arrived in Paris only a few hours ago. Fred was taking a nap and the others were still unpacking; Shaggy and Scooby were probably down at the snack bar by now.

Daphne looked at the Eiffel Tower, which stood grandly in the distance, then she sighed, "Sara, what did Andrei Vladivich mean the other night?" Daphne asked, Sara looked at her. "When he said that he knows you, and he knows people who know who you are?" Daphne asked.

"Listen, sis." Sara said, gently taking Daphne's hand, "I've done things that I'm not proud of; things that I probably shouldn't mention." She sighed, "But if you really want to know...I'll tell you when we get home."

"Ok." Daphne said, Sara smiled.

Fred stepped out onto the balcony, he yawned. "Hey, have a nice sleep?" Daphne asked, she stood up and attempted to tidy his scruffy hair, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "That bed is so comfortable." He smiled.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Sara asked. "I'm sure Velma wants to see the museums." Fred joked. "I'm cool with anything." Sara said. "So am I." Daphne said.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it." Fred said, turning back into the bedroom, he returned with Velma, Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy was holding a bag of cheetos, "You know, Cheetos are the best, they're available in Europe too!"

"Guys!" Velma exclaimed holding a leaflet, "We're only a five minute walk from Paris' History Museum!" She was pointing to a small map on the back of the leaflet.

"I'm cool with the museum." Sara said. "Like, let's go!" Shaggy exclaimed, Velma rolled her eyes, knowing Shaggy only wanted to go because Sara was ok with it.

They left the hotel and headed to the museum. Velma led the way, following the map on the leaflet, Scooby walking by her side. Daphne and Fred followed, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, and hers around his waist, both laughing about something. Shaggy and Sara behind them. Shaggy nervously started talking about how nice Cheetos were, until Sara agreed that they might be the "best thing in the world", and they both got into a deep discussion about the different flavours of Cheetos.

They arrived at the museum, a sign on the door read **NO DOGS ALLOWED WITH THE EXCEPTION OF ASSISTANT DOGS**

Shaggy usually carried a lead with him, just in case.

The museum had marble floors and walls; beautiful paintings were hung on the walls, Daphne's favorite was the Mona Lisa, since she'd read about the Mona Lisa heist (Velma was surprised that she'd actually read it in less than a week).

As they walked around the museum, Velma acted as the gang's tour guide; after all, she was the only one who could speak French.

They stepped into a beautiful room, with the same marble floors and walls, but portraits hung on the walls, and underneath them were display cabinets with certain items. In the middle of the room there was a statue of a French Emperor.

The sun shone through a huge skylight, lighting up the room and shining on the marble floor.

"This is the Crown of Cesar, the greatest Emperor France has ever had." Velma said, staring in awe at the crown inside a glass display case. It was a gold crown with blue jewels, "It could be worth millions, but the French Royal family, after Emperor Cesar died, decided to have it on display to honor Cesar's reign." Velma said.

"It's beautiful." Sara said, admiring the crown. "Like, it sure is." Shaggy agreed, glancing at Sara. Velma rolled her eyes, annoyed he wasn't paying attention to what she had to say about the crown.

"Is that Cesar?" Fred asked, pointing to a painting on the wall which hung above the display cabinet. "Yes it is." Velma said, "He died in 1815 of typhoid, his son Valentin became Emperor after he died. A crown was made specially for him."

The gang stared up at the portrait, Emperor Cesar was tall, slightly chubby and he wore long red trousers, a short blue blazer and a red sash, which Velma described as "classic attire".

* * *

After the museum, the gang went to get some dinner. They found a beautiful restaurant, it looked expensive, but they were surprised that it was actually quite cheap.

They were tired when they returned to their hotel, so they went straight to their rooms and to bed. Daphne and Fred shared a room, Scooby and Shaggy shared and Velma and Sara had their own rooms.

Late in the night, Daphne and Fred were lying in bed, both sound asleep, when they were suddenly awoken by a frantic knocking on their door. "Freddie." Daphne groaned, rolling on her side so her back was facing the door. Fred slid out of bed and answered the door.

Velma ran into the bedroom and jumped on to the bed, Daphne jolted up. "Velma what the hell!" Velma grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "What is it Velma?" Fred asked tiredly, running a hand through his messy hair.

"I couldn't sleep so I put the TV on!" She exclaimed. Fred rolled his eyes, "I find that it's nice to read when I can't sleep." He said. "No, listen!" Velma said, "Here it is!"

She'd found the news channel, Fred and Daphne stared at the screen, everything was in French; _Dernières nouvelles_

Fred and Daphne stared at Velma, waiting for her to translate. "There was a break in at the history museum." She said, "The Crown of Cesar was stolen."

"What?" Fred asked. "And that's not all." Velma said. "What the hell." Daphne gasped, the three stared at the screen, "That's the security footage the police got from the museum's cameras." Velma said.

Daphne and Fred couldn't believe it when they saw Emperor Cesar smashing the glass display box and stealing his own crown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ok, so what the hell is going on?" Sara asked, the gang gathered in Fred and Daphne's bedroom, the live news playing on the TV.

"Like, it's a g-g-ghost." Shaggy stuttered, Scooby hid under the bed.

Sara grabbed the remote and paused the TV, "I doubt it." Sara said, staring intently at the TV screen. "Yeah, like it's probably not." Shaggy said quickly, though his voice was still shaky.

"Hmm…" Fred mumbled, he and Daphne were also staring at the screen, whilst Velma was typing away on her laptop.

"What?" Sara asked. "He looks exactly like Emperor Cesar." Fred said, everyone looked at him. "Well duh." Velma muttered. "No, I mean like, someone went through a lot of trouble to pull this off." Fred said. "Yeah, like, is it some kind of mask?" Sara asked, "Or plastic surgery?"

"Like, who would get plastic surgery t'look like a 200-hundred-year-old Emperor?" Shaggy asked. "Well, we know they intended on stealing the old crown. We know that the crown is worth millions, they're probably going to sell it for more than what it's worth." Sara said.

"If his intentions were t'steal the crown of Emperor Cesar, then it's possible that they thief might not break into another museum." Shaggy said, "I mean he got what he came for."

"You could be right." Velma said. "Unless there was something else that could be worth stealing."

"Like what?" Daphne asked. "I've been doing some research." Velma said, "Sit down." She grabbed her laptop and the gang gathered around her. "I've been doing some research on Emperor Cesar."

"I thought you already knew everything about him?" Sara asked. "Not quite." Velma said. "Turns out, Cesar had a brother, Casmir." Velma said, they leaned in closer to the laptop, looking at a picture of the two brothers. "Are they twins?" Fred asked. "No," Velma said, "But they do look it don't they."

"Casmir was 2 years younger than Cesar, he was next in line for the throne after their father, Alphonse III died in 1797. However, when Cesar and his wife Florence had their first child, who was a boy; Casmir became 2nd in line. Cesar and Florence had 7 children, four of whom were boys, making Casmir, 5th in line for the throne."

"So, by the time his reign came, he'd be dead?" Sara asked. "Precisely." Velma said, "Casmir never married, he was, what you all would describe as a 'party boy'. There was a rumor that he poisoned Cesar. After his father's death, Cesar's son, Valentin, not only took the throne, but sent Casmir to exile for murder."

"Like, that is some family drama." Shaggy said. "I'll say." Sara muttered.

"But that still doesn't give us any clue who did it." Fred said. "I think we need to check out this crime scene." Sara said.

"Ok, that reminds me." Shaggy said, running back to his room, Scooby was just as confused as everyone else, Shaggy returned with something, he gave it to Sara. "What is it?" She asked. "It's like, a fake ID badge, like ours." Shaggy said. "I figured if you were solvin' crimes with us, you might need a badge."

Daphne and Fred gave each other confused looks, Scooby did too, until he saw some beef jerky hanging out the back of Shaggy's pocket; he quickly snatched it.

"Thanks, Shaggy!" Sara said excitedly, "Guys, isn't he cute." She said, Daphne nodded. "The cutest." Velma said, sarcastically.

"Alright gang, get dressed, we've got a mystery to solve." Fred said.

* * *

The museum was surrounded by reporters, police officers and curious citizens. The gang showed the police officers their badges, offering their help; the police let them into the museum.

A forensics team were dusting for fingerprints on what remained of the glass display cabinet, and the cushion the crown sat on.

Scooby sniffed around the roof and the gang looked around the scene, "He smashed the skylight." Sara said, looking around on the floor, there were shards of glass surrounding the statue in the middle of the room.

"Maybe there's some evidence on the roof?" Sara suggested. "Only one way to find out." Daphne said. "Who's coming with me?" Sara asked. "Me! I'll come!" Shaggy exclaimed, "Rot re, ro ray!" Scooby exclaimed, looking at the skylight and then shivering behind Shaggy.

"Considering I'm the only one who can speak French, I'd better come with you." Velma said. "Be careful." Daphne said, the three headed off to find a door that will lead them to the stairs, taking them to the roof.

Scooby stared at the skylight, "I'm scared of heights too, Scooby." Daphne said, kneeling next to him, stroking behind his ears. Fred chuckled, "What?" Daphne asked. "Nothing, I just remembered the first time we went away together, and you were too scared to look out the window on the plane." Daphne rolled her eyes, "That wasn't funny." She said, Scooby laughed.

"Like, what are we lookin' for?" Shaggy asked, as the three wandered through the halls of the empty museum. "A door with **Private** on it, but it'll probably be in French." Velma said, Sara and Shaggy exchanged looks, "Aren't you going to tell us what private is in French?" Sara asked. "It's '_en privé_'." Velma said.

"Why don't you just tell us when you see it." Shaggy said, they walked along through the museum, and Velma stopped at a door, "It's here." She said, she grabbed the door handle, "Locked." She sighed. "Not for long." Sara said, she knelt in front of the door and pulled something out of her pocket. "What are you doing?" Velma asked. "Picking the lock." Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Awesome!" Shaggy exclaimed. There was a click and Sara pushed the door open, "Awesome!" Shaggy exclaimed again, Velma rolled her eyes, "Congratulations, you picked the lock, now let's go." Velma said.

They got to the roof and looked around for evidence, but there was nothing. Shaggy looked down through the broken skylight and he saw Daphne, Fred and Scooby standing by the statue in the museum, "Up here Scooby!" Shaggy exclaimed, Scooby looked up and jumped around with excitement when he saw Shaggy looking down from the roof top.

"Shaggy, let's focus." Velma said. "Right, sorry." Shaggy said.

Sara looked at the buildings surrounding the museum. "What is it?" Shaggy asked. "I'm just thinking." Sara muttered. "Thinking about what?" Shaggy asked.

"The view." Velma said sarcastically. "How did he get onto the roof in the first place?" Sara muttered. "Hmm...that's a good point." Velma said.

Suddenly, they heard police sirens and they saw three police cars speeding away from the museum.

"Detectives! Detectives!" A policeman shouted as he ran towards Fred, Daphne and Scooby, "There was a break in at the Louvre!"

"What's going on?" Shaggy shouted from the roof, "We'll meet you at the Louvre!" Fred shouted up to him, and then he, Daphne and Scooby raced out of the museum and jumped into the police car with the officer.

* * *

A helicopter hovered above the Louvre and police cars surrounded the building. Daphne, Fred and Scooby jumped out of a police car. Fred leaned in close to Daphne, "We don't have any of our stuff." He whispered. "We'll be fine." She said.

The police burst into the Louvre. Scooby sniffed around for any traces of a familiar scent to one he might have picked up in the museum.

"Wow." Daphne admired the Mona Lisa painting hanging on the wall in front of her. "Daphne, sweetie, we can come back another day." Fred said, focused on looking around for the thief, Daphne sighed.

"Sshh, j'entends quelque chose" One of the policemen whispered. "What did he say?" Daphne asked. "You're asking me?" Fred asked. Scooby, followed by Daphne, Fred and the police officers, stepped through an archway, the paintings room behind them, they slowly stepped into a room filled with small statues.

"Sshh." One of the officers whispered, holding up his hand, Fred searched his pocket for anything that might defend him and Daphne. Then he found it, the one item he always carried around with him; a pocket knife. He held it inside his coat pocket.

They stepped into the 'statue room', they heard the sound of glass smashing, the officers pointed their guns to a figure who was reaching into a glass cabinet.

"Geler! Levez les mains là où je peux les voir!" A policeman shouted, the figure turned around to face them; it was him, the man who dressed as Emperor Cesar.

He chuckled, pulling something out of an inside pocket, "Pas une chance." He said, simply and pulled something out of his pocket; a grenade.

"Ne libère pas cette grenade!" The same officer shouted, 'Cesar' chuckled, his other hand reached for the pin, just as he clasped his fingers around it, there was a smash from above.

'Cesar' looked up, before a figure landed on top of him. Daphne and Fred realized who it was; Sara.

'Cesar' was obviously shocked, shouting as he was punched, the police officers pulled Sara off 'Cesar', pushing her aside so they could handcuff 'Cesar'.

Sara saw Daphne, Fred and Scooby staring at her; Daphne more shocked than the others. Sara looked at her shocked and confused sister, "I can explain."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

(Note: translations are not 100% accurate)

j'entends quelque chose - "I hear something."

Geler! Levez les mains là où je peux les voir - "Freeze, raise your hands where I can see them"

Pas une chance - "Not a chance"

ne libère pas cette grenade - "Do not release that grenade"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Cesar' was arrested. It was just a random guy in a mask, the gang and the police were surprised at the effort, Sebastien Bernard, had put into making the mask and putting the costume together.

The crown in the museum was real, and he was going to sell it for it's worth. He told the police that he was "inspired by the work of Vincenzo Peruggia", the mastermind behind the Mona Lisa Heist all those years ago. He was going to have copies made of the crown and pass them off as the real crown, as well as selling the real crown for millions.

He had broken into the Louvre to attempt to steal an old statue, that he could also forge.

The gang returned to the hotel. Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby sat in the bar, whilst Daphne was up in the room, discussing the evenings events with her sister; who had crashed through the roof and attacked Sebastien Bernard.

"I'm waiting." Daphne said, stubbornly; her arms crossed over her chest like she was scolding a naughty child. Sara sat on the bed, her hands in her lap and she stared at the floor.

"Does this have anything to do with what Andrei Vladivich said the other night?" Daphne asked, Sara nodded, "A little bit."

"Well." Daphne said, impatiently.

Sara sighed, "Remember when I told you that my mother died when I was born?" Daphne nodded.

"I haven't been totally honest with you, well actually I intentionally missed the next part out." Sara said. "What?" Daphne asked. "I was fostered by a couple when I was a few weeks old. When I was 4, I ran away from them, I didn't like them that much." Sara began, running her hand through her hair, "I was placed into another foster home, then another and another."

Daphne continued to stare at her.

"Until I found my final foster home, when I was 7. They had another foster daughter, Magda, she looked after me, when she was home; most of the day she was out, she told our foster parents that she was volunteering at an animal shelter, but I knew she was lying." Sara sighed, "One day, I followed her. She walked through the city and went into an abandoned building. At first I thought she was part of a cult, but it really wasn't."

"What was it?" Daphne asked.

"Magda was part of 'group', that's what she called it. She was planning on running away from the foster home. They found me watching them from behind some boxes. Thanks to Magda's, they offered to train me." Sara said. "Train you?" Daphne asked, Sara nodded.

"I thought it was just a small group, you know like an afternoon class; turns out there a few in most states." Sara said. "What?" Daphne asked. "Groups of assassins." Sara said, Daphne's eyes widened.

"They trained me, I didn't realize they were assassins until I was 10, and Magda told that me had to kill someone."

"Did you?" Daphne asked, Sara remained silent. Daphne sighed heavily, her heart sank and she collapsed into the armchair on the other side of the room. "What did you do?" Daphne asked.

"It was Alan Reginald, the owner of a corrupt business in the city, I killed him. But I agreed with what they told me; they were a group of assassins, scattered across the country. Their goal was to rid the world of corruption, greed, violence, and create a better world. Not just for humankind, but for the planet. The group's founder suffered a great loss when his parents, brothers and sisters were killed in an apartment building, which was blown up by the orders of the council members of a city in Oregon. In the building's place, a members club was built; for the rich." Sara said, her words getting heavier as she spoke.

"They trained me to fight, until I was 15, and they took me in. The foster parents died in a car crash on their way home from dinner with friends. As cruel as it may sound; I didn't like them that much. They trained me, not only to kill but to look after myself; I spent many nights sleeping outside with nothing but the clothes I wore, I learnt how to read maps, follow compasses, I was taught other languages, cultures and histories of other countries. I trained 7 hours a day, 6 days a week and on the last day of the week, I spent hours reading old novels. They even tested me at night when I was asleep, and I slept with one eye open every night."

Daphne sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Magda died at a protest in Washington, she was trying to stop the demolition of another apartment building, but the town's Mayor had it blown up whilst she was inside. He was murdered by the group members less than a week later." Sara said.

"What was the group called?" Daphne asked. "I can't say." Sara said, Daphne gave her a look; the look that sisters give each other when they want to know something that the other sister is hiding. Sara sighed, "They call themselves _The Assassins for Justice_."

"The Assassins for Justice?" Daphne asked. "They're doing it for a better world." Sara said, Daphne shook her head.

"Recycling, reducing the use of plastics and _peaceful_ protests are things that create a better world, the 'Assassins for Justice' are killers, Sara!" Daphne exclaimed. "I know that." Sara said, trying to remain calm.

"If you know, why didn't you leave them?" Daphne asked, narrowing her eyes at her sister from across the room. Sara sighed, "Because I...because I kind of agree with what they had to say." She said, Daphne stared in shock.

"Ending corruption in the world is the start to a better world." Sara said, "I know it sounds crazy-"

"It sounds insane." Daphne interrupted.

"I know it sounds crazy," Sara repeated, "But they're doing it for the greater good."

"There are better ways of going about this, Sara." Daphne said. "Look, I know the older sister is supposed to be the wisest, but I've been trained by some of the best, highly skilled people in the country." Sara said. "I used their resources to find Dad. And I found you, and Thalia. Even though she hates me, she's still my sister." Sara said gently. "It sounds different coming from me, I've killed people, _you _haven't." Sara said.

Daphne didn't say anything, something tugged at her heart and her eyes drifted from her sister, to the glowing lights of the Eiffel Tower in the distance, she remembered something from years ago; when Thalia was 21, she brought Daphne to Paris for her first vacation without her parents, she was only 12.

"Daph?" Sara asked, "You haven't killed anyone have you?"

_Mississippi - 4 years ago_

_The gang stepped into on an old steam boat, several police officers followed them. Guns pointed around the room. "Like, she's here somewhere, watch your backs boys." Shaggy said, a bandage wrapped around his hand following an incident earlier on the boat._

_Daphne, Velma and Fred went one way with some of the officers and Scooby and Shaggy went the other way with the other officers._

_"So, uh...what does she look like?" An officer asked. "Like a 500-year-old witch." Shaggy said. "Ru-hu." Scooby added. The officers exchanged looks as they followed the man and his dog through the boat._

_"Like, uh...do you know how many people she's turned into frogs?" One of the officers asked, Velma rolled her eyes, "She didn't turn anyone into frogs." She said, "She turned them into zombies." __The officers exchanged looks, one of them rolled their eyes._

_There was a creaking coming from the other end of the corridor, Daphne, Fred, Velma and the officers stopped in their tracks, guns raised._

_A door slowly creaked open, and they stepped towards the door. Behind the door was a dark room, the police officers flashlights lit up the room, and they'd found two of the missing women, who were tied up back to back and gagged. Their faces sweaty and their eyes frantic as they tried to speak through the gags, but it came out muffled._

_Suddenly, they heard a cackling, the officers shone their flashlights around the room, and they found the witch standing in the corner. She wasn't like any of the other 'witches' they'd encountered, those were just men and women in cloaks and pointy hats with broomsticks. This witch was in fact a real witch, the gang had seen her turn a man into a zombie, and she wore a long black lace dress, black fingernails and she had markings over her face. Though she still cackled like a witch._

_"Shit!" One of the officers exclaimed, suddenly from out of the darkness, zombies stumbled towards them from behind the witch. "What do we do?" One of the officers asked. "Kill them their zombies!" Another officer said. __"No!" Daphne exclaimed, "There might be a way to help them!"_

_"Alright, shoot them!" The officer exclaimed, the officers opened fire on the zombies; they fell to the ground groaning in pain._

_They noticed that the witch was gone...then there was a poof of black smoke and she appeared behind Fred, "I saw you earlier, you and your...friends watching me." Her voice was hoarse._

_"Hey!" An officer shouted, pointing his gun at the witch, she turned to him; and with a simple motion, she broke the officers neck and he collapsed to the ground. Suddenly, the guns were ripped from the hands of the officers, and then thrown against the wall. The officers were thrown to the other side of the room, crashing against the wall._

_The two women squealed, the witch turned and smiled at them. She knelt in front of one of the women, her eyes turned black and she began mumbling something. Suddenly, the woman's face turned pale and her eyes looked glassy and she began moaning like the zombies did. The other woman tried screaming, but the gag was stopping any sound coming out._

_Velma pulled a gun out of her pocket, "Change her back! Now!" She exclaimed, the witch only smiled, and in a second, Velma was flown into the wall, collapsing next to the police officers._

_Fred went to attack witch, but she grabbed his neck, squeezing firmly. "Fred." Daphne gasped. "Daphne." Fred gasped, trying to pull the witch's hands from his neck. __"You're going to die." The witch said, so focused on Fred that she didn't notice Daphne pulling a knife out of her pocket._

_"Fred, move." Daphne said, quietly. Though the witch had hold of his neck, Fred was able to duck to the side as Daphne threw the knife, which struck the witch's heart. Her hand slid from Fred's neck, he gasped for air, Daphne wrapped her arms around him._

_The witch screamed before the markings on her face started to glow red, and she burst into flames, she was only on fire for a few seconds, before she crumbled to a pile of ash where she stood. __The zombies, including the woman who had just been turned into one, began screaming, then they went quiet and limp, and black smoke came out of their mouths. They looked less like zombies, though their skin was still pale and their eyes were still glassy._

_"They're dead." Daphne gasped, "I killed them."_

_"No, you didn't it was her." Fred said, pointing to the pile of ash. "We could have made her change them back!" Daphne exclaimed, "But I killed her, and I killed them too."_

"Daphne?" Sara asked, Daphne quickly wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. "What is it?" Sara asked, Daphne took a deep breath, "Some of it...you wouldn't believe me if I told you, but we've killed before." She said, Sara narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out if Daphne was telling the truth, when she realized she wasn't lying, her eyes softened.

"Fred keeps a gun in the bedside cabinet at home." Daphne said. "So do I." Sara said, "And I keep a pocket knife in my boots."

Daphne pulled her pocket knife out of her jacket, then she sighed, "Are you still...with the assassins?"

"I haven't been with them since I started looking for Dad, they can handle things themselves." Sara said. "I guess that's how Andrei Vladivich knows you?" Daphne asked, Sara nodded, "He was a former member, he used their resources to find the Fabregé egg." Sara said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was scared that you wouldn't want to know me if you knew what I really did."

"If you'd told me the day I met you, I probably wouldn't have wanted to know you. But for an assassin, you're not _that_ bad a person." Daphne said, Sara smiled. "I guess Thalia will have a different view. We've never told anyone about...killing." Daphne said, "We usually let the police take the 'credit' for that; none of our families know, but I'll keep your secret, if you keep ours."

Sara nodded, she climbed off the bed, pulled Daphne out of the arm chair and wrapped her arms around her. "I promise, sis."

Daphne smiled, "Want to get a drink?"

"I'm dying for a vodka!" Sara exclaimed "Me too." Daphne said. "Well, I guess that's another thing we have in common." Sara joked.

After a week of sightseeing, and no more mysteries, the gang were on the plane ride home; ready to plan a wedding.

The End


End file.
